


A God's Blessing

by TallyDubh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and Sif are married, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Smut, Thor's a fertility god, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/pseuds/TallyDubh
Summary: Bucky and Sif ask Thor for a little help.





	A God's Blessing

When Sif suggested they ask Thor for his blessing, Bucky had been hesitant. They’d been trying for a child for six months with no success. But Sif had explained that it was not uncommon for Asgardians to have trouble conceiving. They were a longed lived race, and because of that their fertility rate was lower than most humans. It still rubbed him raw that he hadn’t been able to give her what she wanted on his own. In the end, he’d relented and agreed to ask Thor. Who knew that Thor’s ‘God of Fertility’ title had come from his ability to help couples conceive?

She’d warned him that Thor would have to kiss her to bestow his blessing, which was the only reason Bucky didn’t jerk Sif away from the blonde and clock him one. He was grateful that the kiss was chaste, and that Thor barely touched her. But possessive rage still tried to fill his chest when Sif broke away from the kiss. She was flushed, her eyes glazed as she panted softly.

Thor gave Bucky a regal nod and walked away before Bucky could react, though. And when Sif turned those incredible blue-grey eyes to him, he saw the truth of it. Thor’s magic was potent, and Sif was feeling it. Bucky took her hand without a word when she offered it and followed her out of the ballroom. They had finally managed to corner Thor to ask him at a gala that Tony was throwing.

As he let her lead him through the twists and turns in the hotel, heading unerringly toward the parking garage, Bucky thought back to how this had come to be his life. Sif had joined the Avengers after the Dark Elves, had been there when Steve had finally tracked him down. She had been one of three people capable of controlling him when he slipped into the Winter Soldier. It had drawn them closer while the doctors had been digging HYDRA out of his brain.

By the time he’d been free of it all, he’d been half in love with the woman. Had tripped ass over teakettle into love when he’d come back from his first mission with Steve to find her naked in his bed. That had been three years ago, and it had been a wild ride since then. She was a spitfire who knew her mind and her wants knew her worth better than any woman he’d ever met. When she wanted something she took it with both hands and didn’t let go.

He’d managed to surprise her with the marriage proposal, but he chalked that up to cultural differences. She’d accepted, more than happy to know that on Midgard they didn’t need to wait for her to get pregnant before they could marry. Bucky had admitted he wanted children, someday, but he wanted her as his wife long before that.

She’d been breathtaking in her white dress as she walked down the aisle toward him on Thor’s arm. He hadn’t felt a single ounce of shame as tears poured down his cheeks as he spoke his vows to her. Bucky easily admitted that he’d never thought he would deserve such happiness, that she had seen his worth before he had was a blessing that he wasn’t going to squander.

Pulling his mind from the past, Bucky pulled her into his arms when they stepped into the garage. She whimpered but returned his kiss with vigor. Her hands clutched at his suit jacket, dug into his hair and pulled. He could almost taste the desperation on her tongue before she pulled away from him.

“Beloved… I can feel his magic in my veins. I burn with it.” Sif groaned. Bucky soothed her, stroking his flesh hand across her bare back.

“Come on, Kitten. We just need to get home first,” Bucky murmured, running his nose over her sharp cheekbone. She whined but pulled away enough that he could swing up onto his bike. Instead of taking his offered hand, she hiked the skirt of her dress up around her hips. Bucky hadn’t known she had on garter belt and thigh highs under there. He watched, his eyes wide and his mouth dry as she skimmed her panties down her silk covered legs. When she stepped out of them, she threw him a wink and stuffed the scrap of purple lace into his jacket pocket.

“That was… cruel, Kitten,” Bucky grumbled as she settled onto the bike behind him. He waited as she tucked her skirt around her legs to cover as much as she could before he kicked the bike into life. Her arms came around his waist and her lips brushed against his ear when she plastered herself to his back.

“Just think of it as a time saver for when we get home,” Sif said. Bucky had to take a deep breath before he backed the bike out of the spot and headed home. He expected her to wind him up on the way home, to let her hands wander as he drove, but she didn’t. She simply clung to him, her face pressed between his shoulder blades as the wind whipped around them and the bike roared under them.

The Avenger’s Facility came into view soon enough, and FRIDAY opened the gate without him even needing to slow. It took only a matter of minutes for him to pull into his spot in the garage and turn off the bike. Sif stepped off the Ninja easily, and Bucky followed suit. It still made him smile every time he thinks about the look on Steve's face when he’d seen the Kawasaki. He was such a brand snob that anything other than a Harley made him pout.

But the bike was the last thing on his mind as Sif grabbed him by his lapels and dragged him into a bruising kiss. Bucky didn’t waste time, just hoisted her up by her thighs and made a beeline for their apartment. It didn’t matter that she didn’t grope him while he was driving, he was rock hard in his slacks. The thought of her being bare under that barely-there dress had been enough to get him worked up all on its own.

Sif’s mouth wandered as he moved through the quiet hallways, peppering kisses over his face and down his neck. There was only a skeleton crew working tonight, the rest of them either away on leave or at the gala that Tony was throwing. It was a good thing though because they didn’t come across anyone on the trip to their apartment. No one to ask questions of why they were back early, no one to catch Bucky slipping his hand under the skirts of Sif’s dress to pet across the wet folds of her core.

The door to their apartment opened without him needing to touch it and he thanked FRIDAY quietly. A soft beep was his only reply as the door clicked closed behind him and the AI engaged Privacy Protocols. Moving past the kitchen and through the living room, he hung a right and dumped Sif onto their bed.

He stood at the end of the bed and watched as she slicked out of her dress. It left her in only her heels, a garter belt and stockings. When she reached for the garter belt he shook his head.

“Leave it.” He ordered. Sif’s eyes snapped up to his and she grinned. Bucky tossed his tie aside and started on the rest of his clothing as she laid back against the covers. He swallowed thickly as her hands came up to cup her breasts, those long fingers plucking and rolling her nipples. His eyes were caught on those hands, even as he worked the buttons on his shirt.

By the time he’d stripped down to nothing, she had one hand between her spread thighs. Her first and third finger holding her lips open as she stroked her clit with her middle finger. Bucky couldn’t resist, dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed, he licked a strip from her hole to her clit. Sif cried out as he sucked her middle finger into his mouth.

“Beloved! Please!” She nearly screamed. When she pulled her hand away and buried it in his hair, he returned his attention to her pussy. Licking over her with broad strokes, he alternated between rubbing the flat of his tongue over her clit and thrusting it as far into her as he could reach. She tasted like the sweetest of wine, with just a hint of tartness at the end. He didn’t know if she was so worked up from her own playing as he’d undressed, or if it was the magic that was rushing through her, but it took only a few minutes before her thighs clamped around his head and she was screaming out her release.

Prying her thighs open, he held them that way as he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. This time her back bowed and her voice cut out before she could scream a second time. He didn’t let up until she was shoving his head away, making tiny desperate noises. Bucky stroked his flesh hand over her flank when she pulled her legs up to her chest and rolled to the side. He reached blindly for his undershirt, which he’d dropped at his feet, and used it to clean the slick from his face as she calmed.

Bucky waited, his dick throbbing and drooling between his legs until she’d rolled onto her back again. When she spread her thighs and reached for him, he rose up to kneel on the edge of the bed. Sif smiled as he hooked her knee over his right elbow, even as she scooted further up the bed. He followed until he was sitting on his heels, her hips between his spread thighs.

“I love you, Sif,” He murmured, leaning over her to press a kiss between her breasts. He whimpered when her fingers found his cock, guiding him to where she wanted. Her other hand fell to the back of his neck, holding him to her as he pressed forward into her. He slid in smoothly, though he went slow. He was above average, and even though she was a goddess many centuries old, she was tiny compared to him and he was always worried he’d hurt her.

“I love you too, Bucky,” Sif sighed as he bottomed out. Bucky held as still as he could, pressed balls deep inside her, as he waited for her to adjust. The hand that had guided him inside of her stroked over his flank and he shivered at the contact.

Sitting back on his heels when she dug her nails into his ass, Bucky began to move. Slowly at first, but that didn’t last. It never lasted, not when she threw her head back and whined, nor when she twisted her hips just right so the sensitive head of his cock dragged against the front of her inner walls. Already he could feel sweat forming on his brow and between his shoulder blades. Still, he sped his thrusts, pistoning his hips against hers as well as he could.

“Harder, please! Bucky!” Sif cried. But he couldn’t get the leverage for it, not like this. Without breaking his rhythm, Bucky slid his metal arm under her waist and used it to jerk her up into his lap. Her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders, her lips meeting his in a searing kiss as he helped her dance in his lap.

Every thrust punched a whimper out of Sif, and a whine out of Bucky as she clenched around him. They couldn’t hold the kiss as they moved together, instead they pressed their foreheads together. Her hand was back in his hair, tugging softly as she rode him. His fingers clenched when her nails dug into his back, leaving bruises on her thigh and hip. They’d be gone in a matter of hours.

Time slipped away from them, lost in the ebb and flow of their bodies, measured only by the screams of his name as Sif found release. He’d pause when she’d clamp around him like a vice, her silken walls milking his cock. Gritting his teeth, he held off, not wanting it to end. But it was futile, he could feel his orgasm looming as heat spread through his body. After the third time, when he’d held it off by sheer force of will alone, Sif broke his resolve.

“Please, Beloved. Please come. Fill my womb, give me your child,” Her words were murmured against his lips and he felt what resistance he had left in him crumble to dust. Leaning forward, he dumped her back onto the bed. He hooked his left arm under her knee swiftly and bent her in half as he loomed over her. She cried out as the new angle ground his pelvic bone against her clit. It was the last straw and he lost himself. Pounding into her, his forehead pressed against her sternum, he chased his own end.

When she screeched an inhuman sound and clenched her fist into his hair he snapped. Her pussy clamped around him one last time and jerked his orgasm out of him. He roared against her chest as his mind whited out, pleasure searing through his body as he pumped his seed as deep into her body as he could reach.

Sif’s fingers stroking through his hair brought him out of the haze of pleasure he’d fallen into. Bucky sighed, not ready to move just yet. He found himself slumped on top of her, though he didn’t know how his arms hand ended up around her waist. But he didn’t question it, only tightened his grip as he turned his head and kissed the space between her breasts. It was only when she giggled as his stubble tickled her that he realized he was still hard, still buried to the hilt inside her.

Shuddering as her walls fluttered around him, Bucky lifted himself up onto his elbows. Sif looked up at him with such love in her eyes that he had to catch his breath.

“Do you think it worked?” She asked. Bucky shifted over her, catching her lips in a slow kiss even as he pressed just that much deeper inside her.

“I don’t know, but I’m not done with you yet, Kitten. And even if it didn’t, we’ll just try again. We’ll keep trying until your round with our baby.” Bucky murmured when he broke the kiss. Sif moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he began to move again. Slowly this time, short thrusts that let her feel the weight of him in her belly as he made love to her.

They lost track of how many times they came together that night or the next morning. Bucky wrung himself dry inside of her, thanking the serum that coursed through him that he was able to please her as well as he had.

The Universe, or the Norns, or God, or whoever was looking out for them smiled on them though. Because a month later Sif came running into the kitchen with tears on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. She didn’t need to tell him, just the look on her face was enough.

Bucky swept her into a hug, swinging her in a circle as she laughed and crowed her good news to the ceiling. She was pregnant, they were going to have a baby at last.


End file.
